Sloppy, Wet, Open Mouthed Kisses
by RockerChick08
Summary: Very short fluffy piece to hopefully entertain and warm your hearts until I'm able to properly update "Bamon!" I can't apologize enough for keeping you guys in the dark so long with that! So sorry! But PLEASE enjoy this oneshot in the mean time, and thanks so very much for reading!


**Author's notes: Sorry I've been MIA for a WHILE now! I've been busy working on my movie screenplay and TV series spec script. It's going EXTREMELY well by the way, so who knows when I might finally be able to update and finish "Bamon!" Pray for me! I'm trying! In the meantime I had a dream about this storyline and simply had to write it! I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and thank you for taking out the time to read it! God bless!**

**Sloppy, Wet, Open Mouthed Kisses**

Feet slowly pad up white oak stairs, much like they used to mahogany stairs a few years back. Only this time their owner's acute ears don't have to enviously tune in to the sounds of a brother making out with a doppelganger...This time they tune in, of their own volition, to the sounds of a running shower, and a gentle rustling about, accompanied by the speaking of a foreign language.

At the sound of the strange tongue, the padding feet take off, flashing instantly into the doorway of the area that homes the current sounds of the expanse. The master bedroom.

Armani cotton wrinkles and flattens out as a hand moves behind a head, relaxing there, as the body leans into the archway of the room, taking in its surroundings with a happy smile and contented sigh. A week is entirely too long to be away...

More gentle rustling is heard, accompanying foreign words, as bright blue eyes zero in on a wandering rollie pollie, and Damon Salvatore can no longer perch still.

The very next instant the vampire is standing before a white crib, staring down at a tossing, pink onesy wearing baby, who finally settles onto her side to play with her feet. In the distance he very dimly registers the shower shutting off.

"Hi there, noodle."

At the sound of his deep voice, the wiggling baby immediately turns her head, bringing Damon face to face with his own ocean blue eyes. He swears he will never leave the house again. World ending crisis or not.

He watches pink lips widen, as a mouth opens into a large, nearly toothless grin, and Crystal Dominique Salvatore talks even more rapidly than before, cooing happily.

"I'm almost done, sweetie. Just give mommy another 3 minutes, okay?"

The mother's soft voice reaches the pair through a yellow baby monitor, causing Crystal to pause her chattering for a moment, and Damon's grin to widen, before he takes notice of the quickly nearing and panting 7 month old.

Blue eyes twinkle and sparkle up at him as the little honey colored love bug purposefully crawls toward his looming form.

"Come here, you. That's right. Daddy's here."

Damon easily reaches into the crib, retrieving the small baby and lifting her into the air. She gurgles and coos happily as he brings her back down to him, walking them over to the couch in the room.

"Did you miss me, Crissy?" he asks, placing Crystal onto his t-shirt covered chest and leaning down into her face playfully. "Daddy sure missed you."

She lands a sloppy, wet, open mouthed kiss onto Damon's cheek, right below his left eye, causing the vampire to grimace slightly, before chuckling.

"Thank you. I missed those. You're the only one who can get away with them." he kisses her smooth forehead and wipes the slobber from his cheek. "Your mom only wishes..." he adds, only because he can practically hear her listening to them, though his presence tonight is unnannounced. A testament of how well he knows her...

"So tell me, noodle," Damon rubs Crystal's back with his large hand, while caressing the other over one of her soft and chubby yellow legs. "What did you do while I was gone, huh?" he questions conversationally, laughing when the tiny girl seems to actually proceed to answer him, speaking purposefully to him in that oh so cute foreign language of hers.

"Uh huh. What? All that?!" the vampire animatedly answers his chattering daughter, running a hand through her sandy curls.

Her blue eyes shine at him as she gurgles and pats his face with her small hands.

"And now you're smacking me around...hey, I get it." he gently nips at the fingers moving across his lips. "I shouldn't have left. Trust me I'll let your Uncle Stefan go at it alone next time."

"Do that, and you'll have more than her beating you up..."

Damon and Crystal both look up to meet sparkling jade orbs.

"Tell mommy she doesn't have to be so blatantly kinky. I know she missed me." the vampire whispers loudly to his daughter, eyes glued to her mother all the while.

"Damon" she admonishes, though halfheartedly he knows as he stares the woman down.

Bonnie Bennett will never cease to catch him off guard with her ability to amaze him with nearly everthing...her wit, her power, her brilliance, her sexiness, her bravery. But at the moment it's her beauty which is most stifling.

Crystal begins to coo once more, staring up at the witch with bright eyes, as she approaches.

Damon stares as well, his sharp aqua eyes traveling up her velvety smooth and shapely caramel legs, before landing on the silky red, thigh length robe she dons. He licks his lips as he imagines the present that awaits him beneath.

He rhythmically inhales her clean fragrance, still able to detect her natural cherry blossom scent under the aroma of her dove body wash, as his eyes move up to her face, dazedly taking in her oh so kissable lips. He peruses over her cute button nose, identical to the baby's in his arms, before drowning in her entrancing emerald orbs.

She notices his appraisal, he's sure, though she pretends not to, as she reaches him, wordlessly reaching out for their baby girl.

"Hello, my darling..." Bonnie greets, smiling down at Crystal, before directing a loving gaze at Damon. "baby."

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her down onto his lap, pouting slightly.

"I thought I was 'darling' and she was 'baby.'"

Bonnie giggles as he kisses her silk covered shoulder in greeting.

"Oh but Damon, you know you're my biggest baby." she turns slightly, kissing his forehead lingeringly, before refocusing on the baby in her arms, smiling when she feels the vampire shiver behind her.

He wraps his arms tightly around the witch, peering sideways at her as she peers down at their daughter. He soon does the same, after gently kissing her cheek.

Blue eyes stare back at him, their owner gurgling happily, and for a moment Damon Salvatore finds himself speechless and captivated. He slowly moves a hand away from Bonnie's stomach and down to her naked thigh. He takes in the contrast of her caramel skin against his alabaster, before his eyes move over to the yellow skin they created together.

"How was Italy? Did you and Stefan take names? Save the day?"

"Naturally" Damon answers Bonnie's soft question, moving his hand away from her thigh, to the back of her head where he pulls out her lose hair tie and runs his fingers through her curls. They both sigh simultaneously.

"Just wish it wouldn't have taken so long..."

"Me to." he moves his hand into his daughter's fingers, smiling as she squeezes them, before focusing solely on one.

"You and I make one beautiful kid..."

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"Let's make more."

Bonnie's head swivels around to meet Damon's semi-darkened gaze.

"What?" his hand on her stomach tightens. "I distinctly remember you promising me at _least_ 3."

"Yeah, but I was hoping we could let the first turn 1 at least!" the beautiful witch exclaims as the vampire chuckles heartily.

They both look down as the sound of a gentle yawn reaches their ears, blue eyes innocently meeting them in return.

"Nope, too late, young lady! You've been found out!" Damon pulls his finger away from Crystal and wags it playfully.

"Looks like somebody's ready for bed." Bonnie echoes, rising from Damon's lap.

"And not a moment too soon." the vampire lightly smacks the witch's bottom. "The birth control can stay...for now." he adds.

"Oh? And what if I'm tired? What makes you think you're getting lucky tonight?" she whips around to face him as he rises from the couch.

"What makes you think you can resist the temptation?" he smirks, invading her personal space as he meets her passionate green eyes, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his growing erection. She kisses his lips.

"Arrogant bastard..."

"Bonnie" Damon admonishes. "Not in front of, Crystal."

The beautiful witch rolls her eyes at him, smiling nonetheless as she kisses her daughter's forehead. "Let's get your bottle, shall we, darling?"

"Hurry back, please. I'm hungry as well, mommy. Blood bags epically fail in comparison to you."

Damon grins as Bonnie visibly shivers before moving to exit the room. He watches her, shrugging off his shirt, thinking about the hot shower awaiting him, when out of nowhere, she suddenly back pedals, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she places a palm onto his chest and angles her head up at him.

"Oh, and since I can't get away with them..." she lands an extremely wet and sloppy open mouthed kiss to his chin, before prancing out of the bedroom.

"Oooh, you're gonna pay for that, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon growls lightly, wiping the saliva away from his face and mentally calling his daughter a 'traitor' as her jovial giggles reach his ears from down the hallway.

"I was going to take you in every room of _this_ house...now I'm going to take you in every room here annd at Stefan's place!" the vampire shouts promisingly after his witch. "We're having dinner there this weekend too, babe, remember? And you know I always follow through on my word!" Damon chews on his bottom lip in anticipation, grinning widely when he hears Bonnie's heart skip a beat.

**Sloppy, Wet, Open Mouthed Kisses...**

**Author's note: Time is precious and the only thing we cannot get back, so use it wisely! Seize the day; follow your dreams; pray to God and know that he has ALL power in his hands! There is nothing too hard for him! So give him big requests and IMPOSSIBLE dreams, KNOWING that with Him they are oh so possible! Reach for the skies, people! And don't put your hands down until you grasp what's desired! ;)**

** God bless and thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
